


Sunflower

by waterbottlechae



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottlechae/pseuds/waterbottlechae
Summary: Mina is a professor. Nayeon is a student...
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Dinner?

“Can anyone tell me an example of symbolism in the story, The Great Gatsby?”, the professor asks. The professor looks around her lecture hall and stops once she sees a certain girl sitting at the top left of the room. They both stare at each other for a second, “You. the one at the top left side of the room. Do you have an answer?”

The chosen girl hesitates but stands up, “The green light. It symbolizes hopes and dreams of the future Gatsby fantasizes with Daisy.”

“Is that all it symbolizes?”, the professor further asks. “To me, it symbolizes envy. Daisy and Tom did not notice the green light on their deck because they have everything, they did not envy anything.”, the student answers. 

“Thank you Ms. Im and I’m surprised you’re here considering you’ve taken this class last year.”, the professor with a blank face. Nayeon looks down and tries to pretend to not be flustered by the professor's comment. 

The class continues. Nayeon wants to leave because the professor now knows she’s in the classroom. She can’t leave now, not when the professor has been eyeing her every now and then. If she leaves during the middle of class, the professor is going to put her on the spot. It’s all about timing, once class is over, just dash to the door. But Nayeon is never good with timing. 

“That’s it for today's class, please remember that your assignment is due this Friday at 11:59PM. And Ms. Im please see me after class.”, the professor spoke. _Shit shit shit._ Nayeon grabs her backpack and walks down towards the podium where the blonde professor is packing her bags. 

“Coffee with me Ms. Im?”, the blonde one asks without looking at her. “Can’t. I have a meeting with my research group in 15 mins. We are finally getting results from our heart transplant on our mouse model and-”, the student was cut off. “Just 15 mins? We can grab a coffee and I’ll walk you there to your building.”, the blonde one walks away knowing that the student is going to follow her no matter what. 

“You know, people know who you are. Im Nayeon. Friends with the university council president, the star soccer player, the talented artist, the crazy pianist-”, the blonde one was cut off. “They’re just my friends, I prefer to be not in the spotlight.”, Nayeon says. “Oh but you are. First year med student, graduated early from her bachelors degree and is crazy good looking.”, the professor teases. 

“I don’t think it’s professional to have a professor say that a student is good looking.”, Nayeon chuckles as she feels less tense about their walk. “What we are doing is never professional. You listening to my english literature class for undergraduate students is unprofessional.”, the professor stops and looks at Nayeon. 

“I forgot that my car is here. I can’t walk with you to your building.”, the professor looks at Nayeon with a blank face. This always happens. It’s confusing. _She’s confusing_. What does she want? 

“I’ll see you later _Mina_.”, Nayeon walks away. 

“Maybe dinner tonight?”, the blonde asks not so loudly so the people around won’t hear. 

“Not today.”, Nayeon says without turning around.


	2. TAs

Last year 

Nayeon hates taking anything related to writing or reading. However, in order for her to graduate early and start her first year of med school, it was required for her to take a language course. She chose the “easiest” one which was a literature class about tragedies. After her physiology class, she walked straight to the cafe on campus to grab a coffee so she won’t fall asleep on the first day of her literature class. 

“Fancy seeing you here in the psychology building Nay.”, Sana said making Nayeon jump a little. 

“I’m taking a literature class here as a requirement. Are you taking literature 2014 as well? Cuz I need someone to take notes for me.”, Nayeon jokes. Sana is a psychology major surprisingly with her clumsy and teasing manner, she takes her major pretty seriously. Nayeon met Sana during their first year of university when they were assigned to be roommates. Although Sana was an extrovert cheerleader and Nayeon is a homebody, they clicked immediately as they share some similarities with food and movies. 

“Hmm I did not take that course but I can assure you that the prof is very nice. Literature 2014 is an easy course from what I’m hearing from other students”, Sana shares a reassuring smile. 

“I also heard that the prof is hot.”, an annoying voice comes from behind. 

Nayeon turns around and sees the ostrich grinning, “Did you take the course as well? Or are you taking it with me this semester?”

“Nope, I’m actually taking a psych 101 course here!”, Jeong smiles. “Cheer up Nay, with such a good looking prof, you’ll never get bored of this class”

“Please do not call the professor hot again. It’s hurting my ears.”, Sana hits Jeong. “What? Why? It’s not like you don’t talk about your professors like that as well.” Jeong complains. 

“It’s just weird. Anyways, Nay if you do need help I’m happy to help! I’ve read all the stories from this course many times.”, Sana pats the sulking bunny’s back. 

“How do you know about the course syllabus when you never took the course?”, Nayeon questions.

Both Nayeon and Jeongyeon look at Sana skeptically. “...I just hear a lot about this course and people talk about the assignments around me. And besides, you know me...I’m a secret book worm. I read almost every fictional book ever made...ahah”, Sana trying to explain herself. 

Jeong already lost interest in the topic once she sees the cub walking towards them. Nayeon was more worried about the course itself than Sana’s sketchy answer. 

“Cub! Wow I didn’t know that everyone takes courses in the psych building”, Jeong yells. “The cafe here is the closest one to the art’s building. I needed my coffee. Dahyun has been playing the piano all night trying to finish her piece for today.”, the cub sighs. 

“Anyways, I’ll be going. Also cub. Ostrich. Game tonight? Do not start the game without me.”, Nayeon looks at the two. The three have been competing on super smash bros for the past month trying to see who is the real champion. Sana rolls her eyes at their antics knowing that she’ll probably have to invite Jihyo over tonight as well. Sana knows for sure that there will be a physical fight happening after the game. 

Nayeon drags her feet to the entrance of the lecture hall and walks in. She sat at the top left corner of the room so it’ll be easier for her to leave the room after the class. She was looking around trying to find the professor but it seems like she’s late. There was a crowd near the podium full of what Nayeon thinks are TAs. 

“Okay class. Let me introduce myself very quickly. My name is Mina Myoui and I’ll be your professor for this semester. I got my bachelor’s degree in psychology but got my Ph.D. in literature. I only like red-coloured gummies and I have a dog named Ray.”, the professor spoke. Nayeon had a hard time looking for the professor. Once the TAs lined up behind a young blonde. Nayeon’s eyes went wide. “These will be your TAs for this semester”, the blonde gesturing the TAs. 

Maybe Nayeon might enjoy this literature class. 


End file.
